Le secret de l'illusionniste
by DarkFranny
Summary: Loki enlève Andréa (personnage de mon cru). Voyons comment et pourquoi Loki l'a emprisonnée. L'action se passe dans les moments que l'on ne voit pas dans les films Avengers et Thor 2. NOTE: Dans mon premier chapitre, Loki fait une prestation en Angleterre semblable à celle dans Avengers. Voyons le comme une "pratique" avant d'être arrêté par les Avengers. ;) Commentaires svp! :)
1. 1 - La rencontre

Chapitre 1 – La rencontre

Le temps gris durait depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines. Le tonnerre grondait au loin et les nuages paraissaient plus épais qu'à l'habitude. Les gens de Londres semblaient tous marcher machinalement vers leurs demeures en cette heure de pointe menacée par la pluie.

La chevelure foncée d'Andréa flottaient au vent malgré le fait qu'ils étaient parfaitement remontés en queue de cheval. Elle sortait d'un pas rapide du palais de justice. Ses souliers faisaient résonner ses pas sur les marches de pierre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le trottoir, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable. Le nombre impressionnant de messages sur sa boite vocale lui fit perdre l'envie de les écouter à ce moment, elle rangea donc l'appareil dans sa poche, en soupirant. Elle suivit le trottoir bondé de gens pressés et épuisés de leur journée de travail.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Andréa arriva sur le bord d'une place publique qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle savait donc qu'il était inhabituel de voir des gens attroupés de cette façon à cet endroit.

La jolie brunette décida alors de s'approcher, piquée pas la curiosité. Elle aperçu alors, se tenant debout sur le bord d'une fontaine au milieu de la foule, un curieux personnage charismatique aux cheveux noirs ébène. Il portait des vêtements noirs et verts d'un style absolument unique, une cape dans son dos et un étrange casque doré cornu. Il tenait de façon menaçante un grand bâton, ou plutôt une lance dorée.

La jeune avocate replaça nerveusement sa petite jupe noire et son veston assorti. De son autre main, elle caressa la chainette qu'elle portait au cou. C'était là des gestes nerveux qu'elle s'efforçait de faire disparaitre depuis le début de sa carrière, mais en vain. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas dans l'amas de gens près du mystérieux personnage, elle pouvait sentir une force émaner de lui, s'apparentant à une confiance en soi très exagérée. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un mordu de théâtre ou d'un individu atteint de troubles psychiatriques. À cet instant, elle se sentait d'ailleurs un peu frustrée de ne pas entendre ce que l'individu disait. Elle s'approcha donc d'avantage, malgré un étrange pressentiment.

À peine arrivée dans le cercle de gens, tout le monde s'agenouilla soudain, sans qu'elle ne comprit pourquoi. Seule Andréa resta debout, du haut de sa taille trichée par ses talons hauts.

Elle balaya du regard les gens agenouillés, avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme. C'était une façon de se donner un très bref instant pour se préparer à avoir un parfait contrôle de soi. Le regard lourd de l'homme en vert était posé sur elle. Il la regardait directement dans les yeux, sans broncher.

-« À genou, mortelle, soumet-toi à Loki, maître et nouveau dieu de votre monde. » Dit l'homme d'un ton ferme.

-« Rien ne me prouve que vous êtes moins mortel que moi, monsieur, je n'ai pas l'intention de me soumettre à quiconque. » Répondit-elle rapidement, habituée de devoir rétorquer et sans hésitation lors de procès.

Andréa le regardait aussi droit dans les yeux et cru y voir un soupçon de surprise devant cette réponse. Loki lui sourit puis ajouta :

-« Je sais que les minables créatures que vous êtes ne tolèrent pas la souffrance de leurs semblables, agenouilles-toi, ou je tuerai cet homme. » Il pointa un homme âgé juste à coté de la jeune femme.

Elle ne bougea pas du tout, maintenant toujours son regard. Loki brandit sa lance doré. Une pierre étrange se mit à briller au bout de l'arme et un rayon d'énergie s'abatis sur le pauvre vieillard. Ce dernier se mit à hurler, il semblait vivre la pire des agonies. Après quelques longues secondes, il mourut, créant une panique au sein de la foule qui se dispersa d'un coup. La jeune avocate s'efforça de ne pas bouger, de feindre l'indifférence devant la scène horrible qui se déroulait juste à coté d'elle. Elle était habituée de contrôler ses émotions grâce à son métier. Elle avait l'habitude de devoir regarder des scènes horrible sur vidéo dans le cadre de ses procès. Et surtout, elle savait que pour mériter le respect de ce genre de criminel, il fallait démontrer autant de sang froid qu'eux.

Loki la regardait d'un air furieux, mais son regard laissait entrevoir aussi du respect. Il s'attendait sans doute à la voir tenter d'aider l'homme, ou alors de s'enfuir. Andréa tourna un bref instant la tête pour regarder la carcasse de l'homme, elle inspira doucement sans bouger, puis sans démontrer d'émotion elle reposa un regard froid sur le « dieu ».

Ce dernier sourit d'un air à la fois sadique et joueur. Il tua spontanément une femme qui s'enfuyait puis reporta son regard sur Andréa. Il semblait observer ses réactions comme s'il la testait. L'avocate resta de glace et ne prit pas la peine de regarder ce nouveau cadavre. Elle composait subtilement le numéro d'urgence sur son téléphone dans sa poche.

Andréa avait perdu foi en l'humanité. C'est pourquoi elle arrivait à tolérer aussi bien la mort d'autres humains. Elle avaient vu tant d'atrocité lors de ses procès et elle avait défendu de telles crapules qui s'en sortaient à bon compte, qu'elle ne croyait plus en l'être humain. Au fil des années, elle avait même appris à mieux comprendre et cerner les gens qu'on dit « mauvais ». Ils ont généralement une grande souffrance en eux qui les pousse à agir comme ils le font. Une fois qu'elle avait compris cela, elle avait même déjà eu des sentiments pour certains d'entre eux.

Oui, elle aimait les « mauvais garçons », mais ce ne serait certainement pas le cas cette fois-ci. Cet énergumène est sans doute l'un des plus désaxés qu'elle aie vu. Elle pouvait toutefois voir une blessure en lui, mais impossible de cerner si facilement de quelle nature était cette blessure.

Loki la regardait toujours aussi intensément, avec un sourire sadique. À voir sa réaction, on dirait qu'il était satisfait. Il leva alors sa lance dans la direction de la jeune femme. Il la pointa et prit une inspiration pendant que la lance commençait à briller. Andréa ressentait la peur monter en elle, mais elle était consciente que peut importe ce qu'elle tenterait de faire en cet instant, son destin était scellé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans une panique soudaine incontrôlable. Lorsque le rayon d'énergie la frappa, elle ferma les yeux et cacha son visage de ses mains. Avant même qu'elle ne pu réfléchir d'avantage, elle senti une sensation indescriptible la traverser, puis plus rien.


	2. 2 - Les beautés de l'emprisonnement

Chapitre 2 – Les beautés de l'emprisonnement

Andréa avait encore les yeux fermés, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était plus en Angleterre. L'air qu'elle respirait était beaucoup plus froid et sec que celui de son pays en cette période de l'année. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur de savoir finalement ce que c'est la mort. Après quelques minutes à tenter de se rappeler les derniers instants que sa mémoire a enregistrés, elle regarda autour. Sa vision était embrouillée comme si elle se réveillait d'un sommeil très profond, ou d'un sommeil artificiel médical. Après un long moment, la jeune femme réussit à voir l'endroit où elle était.

La pièce était peu éclairée. La jeune avocate reposait sur un étrange lit, ou plutôt un immense amoncellement de coussins en tissus brodés et de fourrures magnifiques. Les meubles étaient superbes, mais d'un style totalement inconnu. Des draperies et des œuvres d'art décoraient la pièce ainsi qu'un grand miroir au cadre minutieusement travaillé. À moitié dissimulée derrière une tapisserie finement tissée, il y avait une porte ornée de gravures excentriques.

La brunette se mit à réfléchir de nouveau, caressant une fourrure blanche du bout des doigts. Elle bougeait ses membres un à un, lentement, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Après s'être rassurée qu'elle était bien vivante, Andréa passa une main dans son cou, cherchant nerveusement et sans y réfléchir, sa petite chainette qu'elle avait l'habitude de toucher. Sa chainette n'était plus à son cou. Dans un mouvement de surprise, elle posa une main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient maintenant détachés. C'est alors que la jolie jeune femme baissa les yeux pour regarder ses vêtements. Elle portait une grande robe bleue fabriquée dans un tissus s'apparentant à du satin. Une veste en fourrure courte grise lui couvrait les épaules et elle portait aussi de jolies bottes de cuir noires très confortables. Toutes ses possessions avait disparues. Elle se surprit sur le bord de la panique, mais se ravisa à temps, en prenant de grandes respirations.

Elle recommença à réfléchir et tenter de se remémorer les faits. Des images très floues remontaient à la surface, comme un rêve à moitié oublié. Tout d'abord le flash lumineux et l'homme étrange de qui elle n'avait plus de souvenir malgré les longues minutes qu'elle a passé à l'observer. Il semble que sa mémoire sélective a choisi d'oublier son visage. Puis elle se revoyait tomber dans la pièce où elle se trouve, oui tomber à travers le plafond. Une silhouette de monstre cornu lui changeait ses vêtements et disparaissait avec ses avoirs. Dans son souvenir, elle obéissait docilement.

Avait-elle été droguée? Cette arme étrange était-elle vraiment magique et l'avait charmée? Andréa frissonna soudain à l'idée que cette créature l'aie vu nue et même touchée. Heureusement, de son souvenir, l'étrange chose n'aurait pas profité d'elle de façon obscène.

Andréa se leva doucement et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte qui était évidemment verrouillée. Elle ne cessait de bouger jusqu'au moment où elle leva les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de trou au plafond par lequel elle serait tombée ici. Soit sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, soit la magie existe. Elle porta sa main à son front, frappée par l'absurdité de sa réflexion.

Après de longues minutes, la jeune femme prit alors conscience qu'elle était sans doute dans le repère de la créature cornue. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse et ses yeux se portèrent sur la porte d'un air terrorisée. Toute son énergie était canalisée à ne pas céder à la panique. Elle décida de s'assoir en face du miroir. Elle se regardait, mais plus elle reprenait ses esprit et plus il lui revenait des détails de son étrange aventure. La lance dorée décorée d'une pierre brillante. Elle revoyait la scène avec l'homme à l'accoutrement excentrique ; ses cheveux noirs, sa cape verte, son casque doré orné de…

-« Des cornes! » S'écria Andréa à haute voix, elle venait de comprendre que la créature et l'homme ne font qu'un.

S'il venait vraiment d'un autre monde, l'avait-il amenée là-bas? Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir achevée comme les autres sur la place publique?

Tant de questions occupaient l'esprit d'Andréa, qu'elle mit quelques heures à se rendre compte qu'elle était affamée. Elle eut alors peur que personne ne vienne lui porter de nourriture, mais elle se ravisa. Si ce Loki avait prit la peine de l'emmener ici, ce n'était surement pas pour la laisser bêtement mourir de faim. De nombreuses heures passèrent encore et la jeune avocate était toujours aussi seule et affamée. Il faisait froid. Heureusement, ses nouveaux vêtements la gardaient efficacement au chaud malgré leur apparence mince.

Alors qu'elle observait ses vêtements, elle entendit du bruit de l'autre coté de la porte. D'abord elle figea de peur, puis porta attention. Elle n'était pas restée en vie parce qu'elle avait eu peur, bien au contraire. Elle se tint debout au milieu de la pièce et attendit. Les minutes passaient et les bruits se faisaient entendre à intervalles irréguliers. Les bruits étaient de natures variées; des tintements, des frottements et des bruits plus sourds résonnaient de façon aléatoire. Impossible de déduire ce qui se passait de l'autre coté. Après de longues minutes qui parurent interminables, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de la porte, puis la serrure fit un cliquetis. La porte était probablement déverrouillée, mais personne n'entrait.

La brunette hésita un court moment, mais la faim lui dictait d'aller voir de l'autre côté. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la poignée délicatement. Un bruit métallique sec se fit entendre très subtilement et elle senti la porte bouger très légèrement. Elle ouvrit.

Un courant d'air très froid s'engouffra dans la pièce dès qu'Andréa ouvrit la porte. Elle frissonna puis leva les yeux. Une pièce plus grande se trouvait de l'autre coté, avec un lit du même type que le premier, mais un peu plus grand. La décoration était très similaire, avec de nombreuses draperies et meubles particuliers. La femme avança de quelques pas, combattant l'angoisse grandissant en elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit une forme humaine couchée sur le lit à travers les fourrures. Il y avait aussi un casque doré et cornu sur la commode juste à côté. Elle s'immobilisa et commença à longer le mur. Ce devait être Loki. Dormait-il? Impossible d'en être certaine. Soudainement, un homme en noir apparu en marchant, semblant arriver d'un endroit sans issue. Il se tourna vers Andréa, arborant un sourire inhumainement froid et sadique.


	3. 3 - Le sommeil du divin

Chapitre 3 – Le sommeil du divin

Andréa se tenait immobile, fixant Loki en attente d'une réaction de sa part. Il était vêtu plus simplement, tout en noir. Il ne bougeait pas et n'avait aucune émotion, comme si il était à peine conscient de sa présence malgré le fait qu'il la regarde directement.

Après un moment, l'avocate reporta son attention sur le corps étendu sur le lit. Les fourrures et les coussins l'empêchaient de bien discerner les détails. Elle cru alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule prisonnière de ce maniaque.

Dans un geste impulsif, elle décida de confronter le « dieu ». La brunette marcha vers lui, d'un air de défi, et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son torse. Une fois à sa proximité, elle s'arrêta net dans son élan. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait plus un seul son ambiant, ni même sa propre respiration. Confuse, elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise. De toute façon, Loki ne semblait aucunement réagir. Andréa le regarda de plus près. Il était flou. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, pensant que son long sommeil lui jouait encore des tours, mais la silhouette immobile de l'homme était encore floue. Elle se dit que ce devait être la faim qui lui causait ce désagrément.

La femme se décida enfin à parler. Malgré la sensation de l'air passant dans sa gorge, elle n'entendit aucun son sortir de sa bouche. Un léger malaise la prit dans sa surprise et elle titubât en direction de l'homme aux cheveux ébène. Sa main passa littéralement à travers lui, puis il disparu comme de la vapeur soudainement libérée. Andréa posa sa main au mur et chercha du regard un projecteur, croyant avoir affaire à un hologramme.

Après quelques instants, la jeune femme inspira doucement. Elle jeta un regard à la personne étendue sur le lit. De son nouvel angle de vue, elle pouvait apercevoir des cheveux noir et lisses. De plus, visiblement c'était un corps masculin tout de noir vêtu qui gisait là. L'avocate avança prudemment vers le lit. Elle reconnu alors Loki, profondément endormi, le visage complètement détendu et serein. Elle le regardait sans bouger, à la fois terrorisée et attendrie de le voir si près, mais si vulnérable. Un subtil sourire se dessina sur le visage de la femme alors qu'elle se disait que même les « dieux » dorment.

Andréa ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Elle était fâchée d'être emprisonnée de la sorte, mais elle était maintenant très curieuse au sujet de cet homme. Il ne semblait pas être comme les voyous qu'elle avait l'habitude de défendre. C'était bien un criminel, sur ce point, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais il était différent. Malgré sa forme visiblement humaine, elle commençait presque à croire à son histoire qu'il viendrait d' « ailleurs ». Après tout, cet endroit était très différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

Elle secoua la tête suite à ces pensées, elle commençait décidément à croire n'importe quoi. Le manque de nourriture altérait son jugement, c'était évident. Alors qu'elle tentait de rassembler les informations réalistes pour trouver une explication à toute cette histoire, l'homme en noir bougea. La femme sursauta de surprise et recula de quelques pas. Restant sur ses garde, elle s'efforça d'avoir l'air sure d'elle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas crédible, mais au moins elle essaya. Loki se tourna pour se coucher sur le dos. Puis sans ouvrir les yeux, il soupira.

Les sons ambiants revinrent en même temps que son soupir. Le vent sifflait dans la caverne et un léger bruit d'eau qui coule résonnait au loin. Même si elle n'avait jamais cessé de respirer, Andréa se sentait rassurée d'entendre à nouveau sa respiration.

Loki ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond un instant. L'espace d'un moment, il paru surpris lorsqu'il comprit que la jeune femme était près de lui. Il s'assit bien droit en fixant Andréa et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon.

-« Tu as du cran de t'approcher de moi ainsi, mortelle! » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, sérieux et décidément encore un peu ensommeillé.

-« Je n'ai toujours pas peur de vous. J'étais prête à faire face à la mort et vous m'avez visiblement épargnée. Il doit y avoir du bon en vous. » Dit-elle tentant de cacher son angoisse grandissante.

-« À Midgard, tu es morte. J'ai laissé une illusion de ton cadavre immolé sur la place publique. Considère seulement que ta vie m'appartient. » Il baissa le menton, se mit à sourire et regarda Andréa avec son air sadique avant d'ajouter : « Tu m'appartiens. »

-« Midgard? » Elle secoua la tête « Peut-importe ce qu'est Midgard. Mais à quoi suis-je sensé servir en tant que votre possession? » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, presque méprisant. Elle était visiblement insultée.

-« Retourne à ta chambre, inculte, je t'ai assez vue. » Répondit Loki sèchement sans porter la moindre attention à la question.

-« Non! J'ai le droit de savoir. »

Loki prit une longue inspiration en la regardant d'un air menaçant. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et disparu. Au même instant, la jeune femme senti le corps de l'homme s'appuyer contre son dos. Il avait un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger et il appuyait sa dague contre son cou. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude dans son cou lorsqu'il murmura.

-« Tu n'as pour seul droit que de me servir jusqu'à ta mort. Et crois-moi que cette dernière peut arriver beaucoup plus vite que prévu. » Il appuya un peu plus fort sur sa dague.

Andréa senti une douleur à l'endroit où la dague s'appuyait, puis un peu de sang coula le long de son cou. Elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps, sa peur venait de devenir incontrôlable. Elle murmura un quasi-inaudible « oui ». L'homme la relâcha. Elle baissa la tête dans un signe de soumission, mais au fond d'elle-même il y avait encore plus de rage que de peur. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre puis regarda le magicien. Il n'avait toujours pas cessé de la fixer du regard. Elle soutint son regard un long moment, puis décida de se soumettre le temps de réfléchir à cette conversation. Mieux vaut ne pas empirer sa situation.

La porte claqua si fort à cause du vent qu'Andréa cru que Loki l'avait fermé par magie. Elle se tourna face à la porte métallique, serra les poings et une lourde larme coula sur sa joue.


	4. 4 - La lettre de Loki

Chapitre 4 – La lettre de Loki

Plusieurs jours passèrent, mais impossible de dire combien, puisque rien ne permettait à Andréa de distinguer le jour et la nuit dans cette caverne. La jeune avocate ouvrait la porte de temps en temps. Elle n'était jamais verrouillée, mais Loki semblait là en permanence. Était-ce encore une illusion. Elle ne voulait pas tenter le coup. Il arrivait parfois qu'un plateau soit déposé devant sa porte, avec de la nourriture froide et un pichet en cristal rempli d'eau. Le premier Jour, la jeune femme n'y toucha pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle était affamée, elle avait peur qu'il y ait du poison ou de la drogue dans son repas.

Après ce qui lui paru environs huit heures, elle dû se résoudre à boire et manger. L'eau du pichet était si fraîche et pure, qu'elle la cru magique. La nourriture était différente, une viande inconnue était enroulée dans une pâte mince avec de la verdure toute aussi étrange. Elle se convint que c'était une sorte de tortilla. La brunette replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille tenant sa « tortilla » dans son autre main, puis mordit à pleine dent. Le tout était goûteux, mais impossible de décrire le goût du plat, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible tant c'était différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Après avoir avalé le tout, elle s'aperçu qu'il y avait un petit cube sur le coin de son plateau argenté. Elle l'approcha de son nez, le cube dégageait une odeur très sucrée. Andréa soupira et le croqua. Encore une fois, c'était délectable, mais difficilement descriptible. Aucun n'effet secondaire étrange ne se passa ensuite, elle était rassurée.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, mais elle avait perdu leur compte. Les repas devenaient réguliers. Ils étaient toujours aussi savoureux mais peu variés. La jeune femme était esseulée et ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de sa venue en ce lieu. Puis un repas fut différent. Il y avait un petit rouleau de papier dans son plateau à côté de sa nourriture. Elle le prit délicatement. Le papier était rugueux et gris. La jeune femme le déroula et aperçu des symboles inconnus qui bougeaient. Elle secoua la tête et après quelques secondes, les symboles se divisèrent pour finalement former un texte suivi en anglais. La jeune femme murmura les mots.

-« Si je ne reviens pas d'ici vingt-quatre heures, lis les mots au bas de la feuille à haute voix. Sauf si bien sûr, tu préfères mourir de faim. » Andréa soupira. « Quelle délicatesse! » Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle mangea le contenu de son plateau.

Les heures étant trop difficiles à compter, elle décida d'attendre d'avoir très faim à nouveau avant de lire la suite de la lettre. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait personne. Andréa fit le tour de l'autre pièce et n'y trouva aucune issue. Elle se résigna à lire les mots sur la lettre de Loki. La jeune avocate lu d'abord les mots en silence. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce charabia. Elle lu ensuite à voix haute. À peine avait-elle terminé la dernière syllabe qu'elle ressenti la même chose que lorsque Loki l'avait pointée de sa lance, le premier jour. Elle s'évanoui.

Andréa se sentait comme au premier jour. Un sentiment d'être complètement perdue l'habitait alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux. L'air ambiant était un peu moins froid que précédemment, mais elle ne sentait absolument aucun mouvement d'air sur sa peau.

La jeune femme prit une grande respiration et ouvrit les yeux. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle s'assit pour mieux voir autour d'elle. Elle fut frappée par la blancheur de ce qu'elle voyait. Tout était immaculé, du plancher au plafond. Seuls deux murs étaient différents, car on pouvait voir à travers comme des vitres. Il n'y avait maintenant qu'une seule explication possible à toute cette histoire. Elle était maintenant à l'asile. Cet endroit était une cellule de confinement dénudée de tout stimulant pour l'empêcher d'avoir à nouveau des hallucinations. Étrangement, cette pensée la rassura. Des gens allaient prendre soin d'elle et l'aider à reprendre contact avec la réalité, enfin.

La brunette se leva et avança, avec un demi-sourire un peu bête, vers un mur-fenêtre. Elle ne voyait qu'un long couloir blanc et d'autres pièces identiques à la sienne. Il y avait des silhouettes dans les autres pièces, mais il était impossible de les discerner avec précision. Après quelques instants, elle aperçu deux hommes à la constitution impressionnante marcher le long du couloir. Ils étaient tout deux amurés et casqués dans un style rappelant vaguement celui de Loki. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas à l'asile.

Andréa tenta néanmoins de donner des coups dans la vitre pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes. Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir répondre à ses questions? La déception la frappa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'aucun son ambiant n'était perceptible. Elle reconnaissait là la magie de l'homme qui l'a emprisonnée.

La femme se sentait de moins en moins triste ou apeurée. C'était plutôt de la rage qui montait en elle. Le mot « pourquoi » la hantait, et si elle le pouvait elle le graverait au mur. Elle fit les cents pas pendant des heures encore, puis se coucha dos au mur, dans le coin le plus éloigné des fenêtres. Après avoir longuement grommelé dans un silence imposé, elle s'endormi.

La jeune avocate se réveilla, alors que trois gardes déposaient des meubles et des fournitures, à l'extérieur de la pièce, près d'un des murs vitrés. Elle les observa un moment, puis tenta à nouveau, mais en vainc, d'attirer leur attention. Ils ne l'entendaient pas, mais ils ne la voyaient pas non plus. Elle se senti comme un fantôme, impuissant dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. La femme s'adossa au mur et se laissa lourdement choir sur le sol.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Andréa perçu de l'agitation dans le couloir. Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir. Elle vit alors six gardes escorter un homme aux cheveux noirs et habillé de vert. Loki était bâillonné et enchainé. Les gardes désactivèrent le mur de verre et firent entrer l'illusionniste juste à côté d'Andréa. Un garde détacha ses liens, pendant que les autres entraient les meubles et les fournitures. Les cliquetis métalliques des chaines firent remarquer à la jeune femme que les sons ambiants étaient de retour.

Loki frotta ses poignets un instant, puis replaça ses cheveux dans un geste hautain et visiblement irrité. Il restait là debout à regarder le garde réactiver le mur de verre.

Andréa avait enfin compris qu'il s'agissait cette fois d'une véritable prison.


	5. 5 - La cohabitation

Chapitre 5 – La cohabitation

La jolie brunette regarda les gardes s'éloigner. Après les avoir perdus de vue, elle reporta son regard sur Loki. L'illusionniste était habillé beaucoup plus simplement, sans casque cornu, ni vêtements excentriques. Il fixait toujours l'entrée de la cellule, en serrant les poings. La colère en elle domina ses craintes l'espace d'un instant, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lancer sèchement :

-« Alors même les dieux finissent en prison ? »

Loki se retourna en une fraction de seconde avec un regard foudroyant. Ses yeux verts semblaient noircis par la rage, et son visage déformé par la force de l'émotion. Il empoigna une table basse de ses deux mains et la lança de toutes ses forces vers la jeune femme, en laissant s'échapper un cri rauque mais puissant. Andréa esquiva de justesse la trajectoire du petit meuble, mais reçu quelques fragments après qu'il eut éclaté contre le mur. Elle regarda les restes de la table, puis regarda Loki, droit dans les yeux. Elle faisait des efforts énormes pour ne pas céder à la panique, elle ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse. Bien qu'elle était dans un contexte complètement différent de son bureau d'avocate, elle était convaincue qu'en maintenant le peu de respect que cet homme avait pour elle, elle avait une chance de s'en sortir en vie. Elle était toutefois assez ébranlée, car malgré toutes les brutes et criminels qu'elle a connu, c'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait littéralement lancer un meuble.

Andréa resta sagement dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, fixant l'homme sans répit. Ce dernier alternait entre l'immobilité devant la porte et les cents pas en grommelant. Il semblait bouillir de l'intérieur et en voulait visiblement à l'univers entier. Le magicien finit par s'asseoir après ce qui sembla une éternité. L'avocate se senti alors moins menacée et baissa sa vigilance. Enfin, elle s'assit au sol contre le mur, l'adrénaline tomba, la laissant soudainement tomber dans un sommeil qu'elle ne senti pas venir.

Andréa se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un bruit juste à côté d'elle. Elle aperçu un plateau sur la table la plus près d'elle et vit du coup que Loki marchait en s'éloignant. L'odeur du repas était si appétissante, que la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'y goûter, sans même se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Elle goûta à une mixture ressemblant à du gruau, qui était vraisemblablement déjà entamée, et à la moitié d'un fruit acidulé s'apparentant à une orange. Ce n'est qu'en mangeant sa dernière bouchée qu'elle eut un remord en se demandant si elle aurait du se méfier de ce repas.

La brunette leva les yeux en s'essuyant la bouche et vit son compagnon de cellule assis dans un fauteuil. Il regardait un papier, semblant lire avec attention. Ses cheveux étaient en broussaille et son visage plus détendu que la veille. Andréa n'osa pas lui parler.

Trois jours passèrent. La jeune femme comptait le temps au rythme des repas. Ils étaient tous assez bons, mais moins succulents depuis qu'elle était en cet endroit. À chaque plateau, Loki gardait une partie de sa nourriture pour partager avec elle. Décidément, personne n'était au courant de la présence de l'avocate, et l'homme semblait bien vouloir garder cela ainsi.

Le quatrième jour, une femme magnifique vint rendre visite à Loki. En fait, elle apparu dans la pièce en un clignement de yeux. Elle devait avoir des pouvoirs elle aussi. Le magicien empêcha Andréa d'entendre la conversation à l'aide de sa magie. Elle s'adossa alors à un mur et observa la scène sans se gêner, se disant qu'elle était sans doute invisible aux yeux de la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière semblait beaucoup apprécier l'homme. Pendant sa visite, un garde apporta des livres, un coussin, des couvertures magnifiques et une bouteille d'un breuvage s'apparentant sans doute à du vin. Loki remercia la femme en voyant les choses que le garde apportait. Après un long moment, la dame regarda directement dans la direction d'Andréa. À ce moment, leur conversation parue s'animer, mais tout se calma rapidement. L'homme s'avança vers la belle femme, puis elle disparu.

C'est le moment que la jeune femme choisi pour enfin parler à son colocataire. Elle marcha vers lui d'un bon pas, alors que lui, s'assoyait à nouveau sur son fauteuil avec un de ses nouveaux livres. La femme s'assit sur une chaise à proximité et regroupa tout le courage qu'elle avait pour lui parler, en souriant.

-« Elle est magnifique cette femme. Je me doute toutefois qu'il est inutile de demander qui elle est… »

Loki leva les yeux vers elle un bref instant. Son regard froid semblait se dire que son interlocutrice était la plus effrontée qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il prit une longue inspiration.

-« Ce fut ma mère. » Répondit-il sèchement avant de replonger ses yeux verts dans son bouquin.

La jeune avocate savait peser les mots de ses clients, elle pouvait en faire de même avec lui. Elle remarqua instantanément qu'il parlait d'elle comme si elle avait été sa mère dans le passé. Elle n'osa pas poser de questions sur ce détail qui pouvait être délicat. La famille est souvent un sujet très sensible. Elle se risqua donc avec une question moins personnelle.

-« M'a-t'elle vue? »

La question dérangea visiblement l'homme aux cheveux ébène. Il grinça des dents et gronda d'un ton affirmatif. Andréa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et tenta une blague un peu maladroite et mal réfléchie.

-« On ne peut rien cacher à sa mère! »

Loki ne bougea pas et ne laissa entendre qu'un long soupir. Au même moment, un silence magique tomba à nouveau sur la pièce. C'était sans doute sa façon polie de réclamer le silence pour lire.


	6. 6 - Instable complicité

Chapitre 6 – Instable complicité

Malgré les apparences, la vie dans cette cellule blanche n'était pas si ennuyeuse. Au fil des jours, Loki avait certains moments d'humeur tolérable et même sociable. Les deux jeunes gens mangeaient leur repas ensembles, la pluparts du temps. Andréa profitait à chaque fois de l'opportunité pour discuter avec lui, pour mieux le cerner. Elle le faisait par curiosité, mais surtout dans le but de développer une forme de complicité pour enfin pouvoir lui demander la raison de sa venue en ce lieu.

La mère de l'homme venait de temps en temps, lui apportant de petits présents. Un jour, elle lui donna un jeu de cartes avec des symboles particuliers. En observant le magicien les utiliser, Andréa comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de cartes à jouer. Le lendemain, elle lui demanda de lui montrer. Il accepta. Ils jouaient dorénavant quelques fois par jours, selon les humeurs du « dieu ». C'était des moments agréables, mais la jolie jeune femme perdait sans arrêt. Elle le soupçonnait fortement de tricher, mais n'osa jamais le confronter à ce sujet.

L'homme aux yeux de jade avait encore des sauts d'humeurs et menaçait souvent la jeune femme pour des raisons futiles. Mais ces comportements devenaient de moins en moins fréquents.

Doucement, une complicité étrange s'installait entre les deux partenaires de cellule. Andréa était persuadée que Loki l'appréciait d'une certaine façon. Même les dieux solitaires finissent par apprécier la présence d'une jolie mortelle. De son côté, elle était toujours hypnotisée par son charisme particulier. Du moins, lorsqu'il ne tentait pas de la blesser ou de lui faire peur. De plus, puisque la femme n'avait aucune idée de sa situation géographique, elle appréciait tout de même la présence de ce compagnon, aussi instable et désagréable qu'il pouvait être

Un jour, la jeune avocate se mit à réfléchir en observant Loki qui lisait. Si un criminel avait l'air de ça ici, de quoi pouvait bien avoir l'air un héro? Cette idée la fit sourire bêtement, seule dans son fauteuil, un coussin dans les bras. L'homme leva les yeux un instant.

-« Pourquoi souris-tu? » Demanda-t'il sèchement.

-« Eh, bien je vivais une certaine forme de fantasme mental, disons le ainsi… » Répondit Andréa d'un ton maladroit et visiblement surprise par la question soudaine.

-« Un fantasme? J'avoue être curieux, si seulement je pouvais lire dans tes pensées… » Rétorqua-t'il.

-« Ces pensées sont privées et seulement à moi! » Répondit-elle rapidement « Mais il est bon de savoir que vous ne possédez pas ce pouvoir. » Ajouta la femme d'un ton amusé pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Loki fit un de ses rares sourires sincères. Ses yeux couleur de jade étaient particulièrement beaux et sereins ce jour là.

Un matin, lorsque Loki recevait la visite de sa mère, il fit signe à la brunette de s'approcher. Il les présenta très brièvement, mais après à peine quelques mots, le silence magique revint pour Andréa et il lui fit signe brusquement de s'éloigner de nouveau. Après la rencontre, il vint la voir. Il avait l'air agité.

-« Mère comprend mes raisons de t'avoir amenée ici, mais elle désapprouve. Je tente de la convaincre de garder le silence. » Dit Loki d'un ton plus inquiet qu'il n'aurait voulu laisser paraitre.

-« Vous ne m'avez d'ailleurs pas spécifié la raison de ma venue ici… » Se risqua Andréa.

Loki ignora les mots de la femme. Celle-ci s'en senti vexée et devint naturellement sur la défensive. Il continua :

-« Avec toutes les promesses que je viens de lui faire, son cœur de mère devrait respecter mon secret. » Dit-il d'un ton de plus en plus nerveux.

-« Vous allez les tenir vos promesses au moins? » Laissa-t'elle échapper un peu trop rapidement. Elle regrettait déjà ses mots à l'instant même où ils sont sortis de sa bouche.

L'homme en noir soupira bruyamment d'un air totalement exaspéré et répliqua d'une voix forte :

-« Comment pourrais-je briser la moindre promesse enfermé ici? » Il frappa le mur de son poing.

L'avocate regardait l'homme qui marchait rapidement d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose qui l'irritait de plus en plus. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose pour lui, pour l'aider à se calmer. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait. Elle voyait en lui une grande douleur qu'il ne pouvait contenir sereinement.

Andréa attendit que Loki cesse de marcher. Il fixait un garde à travers la vitrine. Elle se leva et marcha vers lui doucement. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour le toucher, elle leva la main dans sa direction pour la poser sur son épaule. Celui-ci se retourna soudainement et lui fit face. Il s'exclama d'un ton sec et menaçant :

-« Que fais-tu, misérable créature? Tu veux tenter de me toucher alors que je ne te regarde pas? » Il repoussa la main de la femme.

Bien qu'Andréa aie vu souvent Loki de mauvaise humeur, de le voir fâché à une distance si minime la terrorisait. Ses comportements étaient imprévisibles, mais la jeune femme tenait à rester. Elle prit une inspiration en regardant au sol pendant un court instant, puis remonta sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de l'homme, en même temps qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Ce dernier tenta maladroitement de cacher son malaise alors qu'Andréa le regardait droit dans les yeux, plus près que jamais.

-« Ne me touche pas! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! » Cracha t'il soudainement d'une voix puissante en la repoussant violement. Il ne savait comment réagir à son approche.

Andréa fut surprise par la force de sa voix et surtout la promptitude de son geste. La femme recula malgré elle dans la force du mouvement du magicien. Son pied se prit dans un meuble pendant qu'elle reculait et elle trébucha. Sa tête cogna violement sur le coin d'une table, dans un son qui résonna même dans le plancher de pierre.


	7. 7 - Vives émotions

Chapitre 7 – Vives émotions

Andréa se réveilla soudainement avec un mal de crâne horrible. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux derrière sa tête pour y découvrir avec horreur une grosse bosse. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux collés de sang séché. Elle s'assit avec difficulté. Elle se sentait très étourdie, mais ouvrit tout de même doucement les yeux. La luminosité de la pièce blanche la fit souffrir un instant. Après quelques battements de paupières, elle arriva à discerner qu'elle n'était pas étendue sur le sofa, mais bien dans le lit de Loki. Elle plissa les yeux dans la confusion et aperçu un repas complet sur la table juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme referma ses yeux et prit une longue inspiration avant de les rouvrir, comme si elle voulait vérifier que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel. Tout était toujours disposé de la même façon, ce devait être la réalité.

L'avocate s'assit sur le bord du lit et vit Loki totalement immobile, la fixant du regard. Andréa l'ignora. Son immobilité dénotait que c'était une illusion. Il devait dormir.

Elle mangea avec appétit, prenant soin d'en laisser suffisamment pour son colocataire, comme il le faisait pour elle.

La femme ne savait plus quoi penser. Loki l'avait poussé violement, elle s'en souvenait clairement, maintenant il semblait la traiter avec soins. Était-ce des remords? Andréa ne put soutenir ses réflexion bien longtemps tant elle avait mal à la tête. Elle se rendormi presqu'aussitôt.

Lorsque la jolie femme se réveilla, ses maux de tête avaient diminués. Elle entendait son partenaire de cellule discuter avec quelqu'un, une autre voix masculine. Andréa prit un long moment avant de regarder vers la porte de la cellule. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle vit que le visiteur était un garde. Il partait. L'homme-dieu était visiblement profondément ébranlé. Il se tenait devant le mur vitré, la tête basse et le corps visiblement crispé. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches. La femme l'observait sans bouger. La peur montait en elle, son instinct ne sentait rien de bon.

Après à peine quelques secondes, Loki laissa déferler sur la pièce une forte vague d'énergie magique. Le lit sur lequel était toujours étendue Andréa fut renversé, la pauvre tomba à nouveau au sol. Elle était terrorisée. Elle se cachait tant bien que mal derrière le lit qui tenait contre un autre meuble. Elle entendait l'homme vivre une rage immense. Il lançait les objets, frappait les murs avec les petits meubles et laissait entendre des cris à glacer le sang. Bien que la brunette était de nature téméraire, après le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir à la tête elle n'osait plus le défier, ni même s'en approcher. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi à ce moment là, mais elle savait qu'il souffrait énormément. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'au moins cette fois, sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers elle.

Après de longues minutes de rage incontrôlée et de défoulement, Loki semblait diminuer d'ardeur. Andréa sursauta alors que l'homme aux cheveux ébène marcha vers elle. Elle se traina hors de sa portée pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait que repousser le lit. Elle le regarda un instant et vit des larmes sur son visage. L'homme s'effondra sur le lit, puis une illusion le dissimula et un silence magique envahit la pièce. La jeune avocate se leva, puis fit un grand détour pour retourner sur son sofa habituel.

Quelques heures plus tard, un garde amena un plateau. Il semblait affligé et méfiant. Après son départ, Andréa hésita un moment, puis alla chercher le plateau pour le déposer sur la table à côté du lit de Loki. La détresse de son compagnon la touchait malgré tout. L'illusion de l'homme en noir était embrouillée. La femme pouvait voir à la fois le réel et le faux. Elle reconnaissait toutefois facilement lequel était le vrai. Le magicien s'était finalement endormi. Il avait presque l'air d'un enfant, les cheveux en bataille, les couvertures en désordre et lui-même couché complètement de travers.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, l'illusionniste repoussa le plateau en signe de refus. Il s'assit, dos à Andréa et appuya sa tête sur ses mains. La femme prit un long moment, puis s'approcha doucement.

-« Loki, ça va? » Tenta-t-elle.

-« Non. » Répondit-il sèchement. Il se tourna face à elle et lui lança un regard terrifiant. « J'ai l'air d'aller tu crois? »

-« Non. » Dit Andréa d'un ton hésitant. « Et c'est pour ça que… »

-« Et bien pourquoi poses-tu cette stupide question? » S'écria t'il en frappant le lit de son poing.

Andréa perdit quelque peu son sang froid à ce geste de violence indirecte. Elle leva le ton et lui rétorqua sans réfléchir.

-« Je voulais simplement vous démontrer un peu de soutiens moral, mais si c'est ainsi, tant pis pour vous, j'en ai marre! »

Elle poussa violement le plateau repas dans un geste plus puissant qu'elle le pensait. Tout le repas tomba au sol dans un fracas de métal et de verre brisé. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas. Loki ne bougea pas devant la réaction de la femme, il semblait même plutôt surprit.

Après un très bref moment d'immobilité, Loki se leva en trombe. Il marchât d'un pas déterminé vers la jeune brunette qui ne le vit pas venir. Il lui agrippa fermement le bras et l'obligea à se tourner dos au mur. Il poussa son autre main fortement sur le bas de son cou pour la maintenir.

Andréa était terrorisée, elle tremblait de tout son corps et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle était certaine que son heure était venue, elle avait été trop insolente. La main près de son cou lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Loki. Elle eut l'impression de voir quelque chose en lui, une émotion vive et incontrôlée. Son regard vert était brillant et intense. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle n'arrivait plus du tout à le cerner. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Soudainement, en un seul mouvement rapide et précis, il remonta sa main vers le menton de la jeune avocate. , l'immobilisant complètement en poussant sa tête contre le mur, puis s'approcha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un long baiser.


	8. 8 - Sentiments brouillés

Chapitre 8 – Sentiments brouillés

Loki recula d'un pas en retirant son emprise sur la belle jeune femme. Cette dernière s'effondra au sol, complètement sous le choc. Elle tremblait toujours et de chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que son adrénaline descendait. Visiblement, son heure n'était pas venue telle qu'elle le croyait, mais elle venait plutôt d'hériter d'un baiser forcé.

L'homme aux cheveux de nuit regarda Andréa un court instant puis reparti s'asseoir sur le lit. Il sorti un livre et était visiblement troublé en le feuilletant.

La jeune femme passa une main sur son cou, puis sur ses lèvres en regardant Loki du fond de la cellule. Elle prit quelques longues respirations pour se calmer et remettre ses idées en place. Après une assez brève réflexion, elle se leva et se dirigea directement vers son colocataire.

-« Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce baiser? »

-« Peut importe, je suis déboussolé par les événements. » Répondit-il tristement.

-« Quels événements ? »

-« Ma mère vient d'être assassinée par des elfes noirs. » Dit-il en caressant son livre avec une tendresse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Andréa resta figée à ces paroles. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un elfe noir, mais un assassinat reste un assassinat. Elle ressentait une tristesse profonde en repensant à cette femme qui venait souvent voir Loki, son fils pourtant emprisonné. La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus et vit que le livre était en fait un recueil de peintures de famille. Plusieurs œuvres avaient été abimées, mais toutes celle de la mère de Loki étaient intactes. Elle leva les yeux et observa l'homme. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'avoir une apparence impeccable avait aujourd'hui les cheveux en broussaille et les vêtements fripés, sales et mal attachés.

Elle eut envie de s'asseoir avec lui pour le consoler, mais eut soudainement peur de sa réaction. Elle décida de rester debout et alerte, mais de lui offrir réconfort. En la voyant approcher, Loki ferma sèchement son livre, puis ne bougea plus.

-« Et toi, pourquoi agis-tu ainsi malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir? » Dit-il en plongeant ses yeux de jade dans ceux de la brunette.

Elle hésita mais répondit en supportant son regard :

-« Je sais que les gens froids ou méchants ont leurs raisons d'agir ainsi. Je sens une grande rage et une grande tristesse en vous. J'ai instinctivement envie de vous écouter et vous soutenir. »

Loki soupira bruyamment et grommela :

-« Considères-toi chanceuse, mortelle, en temps normal je t'aurais tuée pour ces paroles. »

-« Parce qu'elles sont vraies? » Ajouta la femme un peu trop promptement.

-« Taies-toi! » Dit-il d'une voix forte en secouant la tête.

Andréa recula instinctivement en l'entendant hausser le ton. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir sa rage encore une fois. Elle connaissait trop bien ses réactions vives. L'avocate reconnaissait là un homme rongé par les remords.

Loki rangea finalement son livre et bougea sur le côté du lit. Il replaça les coussins et les draps avec un soin particulier.

-« Couches-toi avec moi. »

Andréa resta figée à cette demande inattendue. Que voulait-il? Donner suite à ce baiser forcé? Un frisson la parcouru à l'idée d'être forcée à faire plus. Puisqu'elle avait encore plus peur de sa réaction si elle refusait, elle acquiesça à sa demande. Elle s'étendit aux côté du « dieu », incapable de cacher sa nervosité. Il l'invita à poser sa tête sur son épaule en passant son bras sous sa tête. La jeune femme sentait le contact des vêtements de Loki contre elle, mais très peu de chaleur émanait de lui. Il se mit à chuchoter :

-« Tu es courageuse et pleine de fougue. C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisie à Midgard. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru te laisser m'approcher à ce point. » Dit-il en appuyant sa joue contre le front d'Andréa.

La femme osa tenter une blague vu la situation particulièrement pacifique du moment présent :

-« Je dois dire que vous êtes un cas particulier, c'est pourquoi je vous laisse m'approcher aussi. »

Loki esquissa un petit sourire qui parut lui faire du bien malgré sa tristesse. Une heure passa sans que les deux jeunes gens s'en rendent compte. Ils discutaient, un peu maladroitement, mais de bon cœur. Toutefois, ce moment fut trop éphémère.

Un autre visiteur apparu devant le mur vitré de la cellule : Un homme grand et costaud, habillé entièrement d'armure avec une grande cape rouge à son dos. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient de chaque coté de son visage. Lui aussi démontrait une grande tristesse, mais avant même qu'il eut prononcé un seul mot, Loki soupira et chuchota à l'oreille d'Andréa :

-« Thor ne nous voit pas. En ce moment il voit une illusion de moi-même au centre de la pièce. J'ai bien peur qu'il sache déjà que ce n'est pas la réalité, je dois me préparer. »

L'illusionniste déposa un subtil baiser sur le front de la jeune femme puis se leva. Il brouilla les paroles de sa discutions avec le combattant aux cheveux d'or. La jeune femme s'assit dans le lit, sachant très bien qu'elle devait être invisible. Le compagnon de cellule d'Andréa s'assit au sol, dos au mur et prit un air affligé. Il eut alors une discutions animée avec le nouveau venu, puis ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Loki s'empressa de prendre quelques objets dans la pièce et murmura en passant près de la brunette :

-« Je laisserai la porte ouverte. Sauve-toi, petit mortelle! »

Puis il parti rapidement avec le guerrier. Ses mots « petite mortelle » sonnèrent comme un petit surnom mignon vu le ton qu'il a utilisé. Andréa resta figée à regarder les hommes s'éloigner. Tel qu'il l'avait dit, Loki laissa la porte de la cellule entre ouverte.


	9. 9 - La courte évasion

Chapitre 9 – La courte évasion

Andréa regardait autour d'elle d'un œil inquiet. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de ce monde était cette petite cellule. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de sortir, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire enfermer dans cet endroit toute seule.

L'avocate ne savait pas non plus quelle durée avait le sort d'invisibilité que son partenaire de cellule avait mit sur elle. Quand allait-elle redevenir visible? Elle devait se dépêcher et profiter de cet avantage pour sortir de la prison.

Les gardes étaient moins nombreux qu'à l'habitude et ils semblaient tous particulièrement nerveux. Le moindre bruit les faisait sursauter. Puisqu'Andréa pouvait entendre les sons ambiants, elle se dit que les gardes pouvaient sans doute l'entendre. Elle fit donc très attention à chaque pas. Elle se glissa à travers plusieurs lourdes portes puis monta le long d'un grand escalier de pierre. Elle se perdit rapidement dans l'immense bâtiment.

Au bout de ce qu'elle évalua à environs deux heures, la belle jeune femme trouva une sortie. Une fois dehors, elle fut estomaquée par la vue qui s'offrit à elle. Un immense palais se dressait au dessus d'une ville magnifique. Le ciel était différent et une grande passerelle se rendait à un autre bâtiment imposant au dessus de ce qui lui paru comme une mer. Décidément, cet endroit devait être gouverné par un homme (ou une femme!) très puissant. La brunette respirait le grand air et elle ressentait une extase toute nouvelle devant cette liberté soudaine.

Son enthousiasme fut toutefois de courte durée lorsqu'elle aperçu les gens dans les rues. Ils étaient habillés très différemment d'elle et avaient des manières particulières. Jamais elle ne passerait inaperçue. Elle ne serait sans doute pas très bien accueillie.

Heureusement elle bénéficia de près d'un jour d'invisibilité. La jeune femme eut le temps de visiter quelques quartiers et d'établir un plan. Elle décida d'aller offrir ses services dans une taverne ou une auberge en échange d'un logis et de nourriture. C'est la seule solution à court terme qu'elle trouva.

Une fois l'invisibilité levée, elle marcha vers une auberge d'où émanait une jolie musique. En y entrant, tout le monde se tut et l'aubergiste vint à sa rencontre. Malgré son apparence et ses façons étranges, il accepta le marché, à condition qu'elle reste cachée en cuisine pendant tout son quart de travail. Il ne voulait pas de problèmes à cause d'elle. Andréa accepta.

Près d'une semaine passa. Un garde vint un jour à l'auberge et y commanda un repas. Andréa était derrière un rideau à laver la vaisselle et écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

-« Il semble que malgré leurs gestes téméraires et désobéissants, les fils d'Odin ont réussi leur folle tentative. » Dit-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-« Plus rien ne peut nous surprendre de Thor et Loki. Mais je suis bien heureux que la paix soit enfin revenue. Nous ne pouvions plus faire confiance à personne ici. » Rétorqua l'aubergiste en se versant un verre pour lui-même.

Andréa tendis l'oreille avec attention en entendant le nom de Loki.

-« Oui, j'imagine. » Le garde reprit une gorgée puis fit tourner son breuvage dans son verre. « Mais ils ont tout de même payé le prix de leurs gestes. »

-« Un prix? » Dit l'aubergiste en approchant de son interlocuteur.

-« L'un d'eux a payé de sa vie. Il a été annoncé au palais que le corps de Loki fut retrouvé. »

Andréa laissa tomber la plaque de cuisson qu'elle tenait dans ses mains dans un vacarme assourdissant. Elle ferma les yeux et prit toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. L'aubergiste vint la retrouver en s'excusant poliment auprès de son client.

-« Que se passe-t-il ici? »

-« Je suis désolée, la plaque m'a glissé des mains. » Répondit la jeune femme en évitant le regard de son patron. Elle se pencha pour ramasser la plaque.

L'homme empoigna Andréa par le bras et la força à le suivre du côté de l'auberge. Il la poussa vers le comptoir en face du garde. La femme devint soudainement très nerveuse.

-« Elle est arrivée ici il y a une semaine, sans avoirs aucun. Est-ce une fugitive? Une criminelle? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu. » Le garde s'approcha d'Andréa et l'observa un moment. « Toutefois, elle a une attitude et des vêtements semblables à cette femme que Thor a ramené de Midgar. Je vais l'amener au palais pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre avec elle. »

La pauvre femme fut contrainte de suivre cet inconnu. Le garde la guidait à travers les rues de la magnifique cité, en direction du palais. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle était terrorisée de ne pas savoir quel était le sort réservé aux intrus. Loki lui avait parlé qu'elle pouvait être tuée si les gardes la voyaient, était-ce seulement pour la garder tranquille? L'épuisement et la peur eurent raison de sa volonté et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Ses larmes se multipliaient alors qu'elle repensait à cet homme avec qui elle avait partagé ses derniers temps. Il était mort désormais.

Une fois au palais, l'homme discuta de formalités avec un autre garde à l'armure plus imposante. Ce dernier regarda Andréa d'un air hautain, mais la jeune femme le remarqua à peine. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fut invitée à s'asseoir et à attendre. Après un long moment, un troisième garde sorti d'une grande porte et fit un signe de tête à ses deux collègues. Le garde qui était visiblement le plus haut gradé conduisit Andréa dans une immense salle richement décorée et supportée par d'impressionnants piliers. En haut de quelques marches se trouvait un splendide trône sur lequel était assit un vieil homme borgne.

-« Odin tout puissant, j'escorte ici une femme qui semble venue de Midgard. Personne ne sait comment elle est parvenue jusqu'ici. » Dit le garde alors que sa voix résonnait sur les parois de la salle de pierre.

Le souverain eut un subtil sourire et ordonna qu'on le laisse seul avec la jeune femme. Il lui dit simplement :

-« Suis-moi. »

Andréa acquiesça de la tête et le suivi silencieusement. Le vieil homme conduisit la brunette jusqu'à la chambre royale. Il entra. L'endroit était richement décoré de tapisseries faites à la main, de meubles recouverts de feuilles d'or et de tissus magnifiques. Le lit semblait fabriqué pour un géant, avec de grands barreaux et une tête de lit sculptée.

Après avoir passées de longues minutes bouche bée à admirer le décor, Andréa vit que le roi la regardait avec un large sourire. Elle prit soudain peur. Que voulait-il d'elle? Un frisson se mit à parcourir la colonne de la jolie jeune femme. C'est alors qu'elle le vit pencher la tête et se transformer sous ses yeux et devenir Loki.


	10. 10 - Chacun sa place

Chapitre 10 – Chacun sa place

-« J'espère que tu es consciente des risques que je prends en t'emmenant ici avec moi. » Dit sèchement Loki en dévisageant la jeune femme.

-« Non, je n'en ai aucune idée et je m'en fiche éperdument! »

Andréa se jeta dans les bras de l'illusionniste alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle se blottissait contre lui, très fort, ne redoutant plus ses réactions. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne la renverrait pas errer dans ce monde étrange auquel elle n'appartiendrait jamais.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur de nuit ne bougeait pas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il passa simplement une main dans les cheveux d'Andréa et se surprit à apprécier le contact avec elle.

-« Je ne pourrai pas te garder avec moi. Je risque déjà gros en te laissant passer quelques heures ici. Il n'est pas question que je perde ce que j'ai mit tant d'effort à acquérir. » Dit Loki sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme, mais qui paru visiblement plutôt triste.

-« Je vous en supplie, ne me renvoyez pas dehors, ce monde m'est inconnu! » Répliqua la femme en blottissant le haut de son visage dans le cou de l'homme.

-« Je réfléchirai à ton sort, en attendant reste avec moi cette nuit, en souvenir de cette cellule blanche. »

-« Ce ne sont pas que des bons souvenirs de mon côté. » Rétorqua Andréa en reculant de quelques centimètres.

Le magicien réfléchi pendant un bref instant et fit un magnifique sourire. Jamais la jeune femme ne l'avait vu aussi doux. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille, frôlant sa joue contre la sienne :

-« Dans ce cas, travaillons ensemble à rendre ces souvenirs douloureux un peu plus agréables. »

Le bel homme recula quelque peu puis posa sa main sous le menton de la jolie jeune femme. Il l'invita par son geste à plonger son regard dans le siens. Ses yeux verts étaient aussi beaux que du jade sous un soleil brillant. Après quelques instants, il se pencha et ils s'embrassèrent. Les bras de Loki entourèrent naturellement la jeune femme qui se laissa blottir contre lui. Les baisers s'accompagnèrent peu à peu de caresses et leurs touchers devinrent de plus en plus fougueux.

Le lit du roi Odin fût alors le théâtre d'un amour étrange et nouveau. Un amour entre un homme avide de pouvoir qui apprit à aimer une simple mortelle et une jeune avocate qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser approcher par un criminel.

Ils passèrent la nuit à s'échanger baisers et caresses et firent passionnément l'amour (pour ne pas dire violement).

Ils discutèrent beaucoup aussi entre leurs nombreux moments d'extase. Loki lui expliqua le chemin qu'il a fait pour monter sur le trône et lui raconta quelques exploits de guerre de son jeune temps. Mais une conversation devint plus houleuse :

-« Tu sais Loki, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué la raison exacte de ma venue ici. » Dit-elle en le tutoyant enfin.

-« Tu ne devait être qu'un divertissement pour mon temps d'emprisonnement. » Répondit-il franchement en lui caressant l'épaule de sa main.

-« Mais tu n'étais pas certain de réussir ton plan sur Terre et ni certain de ton sort en échouant. Tu ne pouvais même pas être certain de quelle cellule serait la tienne. Si une seule de ces choses ne s'était pas produite comme prévue, comment m'en aurais-tu sortie? » Dit-elle en le regardant.

-« Tu serais morte de faim. »

Andréa eut un frisson en entendant ces mots froids et vrais. Loki la regardait toujours comme si ces mots n'avaient rien de spécial.

-« Quoi? Ça t'étonne? N'oublie pas à qui tu parles petite mortelle. » Dit-il en lui souriant d'un air joueur. « Je suis un dieu et avant ces nombreux jours à partager le même espace, tu n'avais aucune valeur pour moi. Aujourd'hui tu vis un privilège, mais demain tout sera finit. Je suis promis à un destin glorieux duquel tu ne peux faire partie. » Ajouta t'il en baissant les yeux un bref instant.

Andréa se sentait blessée et trahie d'une certaine façon. Mais Loki avait raison. Avec la belle nuit qu'ils passaient, elle avait presque oublié qui il était, ou plutôt qui il prétend être.

-« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? » Se risqua-t-elle. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, elle était sur ses gardes.

-« Je t'ai dis il y a longtemps que ta vie m'appartenait. Je vais te la rendre. Fais-moi confiance, ma petite mortelle. » Dit-il en baissant la voix puis il se rapprocha d'elle en lui souriant. Il la prit dans ses bras dans un geste rassurant.

Le matin venu, les devoirs du roi appelaient Loki. Il se rhabilla et se dirigea vers un grand miroir. Il semblait préférer se faire face à lui-même plutôt qu'à la jeune femme pour dire ces mots :

-« Tu vas retourner chez toi, à Midgar. Je vais te faire retourner là-bas aujourd'hui même. Tu devras approuver et obéir à tout ce que je dirai en tant qu'Odin. Tu dois me faire confiance. » Dit-il tristement.

-« Je ne te reverrai jamais alors? » Demanda Andréa en s'approchant et en posant sa main sur le bras de Loki pour tenter de rétablir un contact visuel.

-« Non. » Il ferma les yeux un instant puis regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux d'un air sincère. « Ce genre de sentiments ne crée qu'une faiblesse. Je préfère m'éloigner de toi que de risquer que quelqu'un se serve de toi pour m'atteindre. »

Une lourde larme coula sur la joue d'Andréa. Elle était rassurée de retourner sur Terre, mais elle avait le cœur brisé que ce soit son dernier moment avec ce mystérieux et dangereux personnage.

Loki la prit dans ses bras en voyant sa larme. Il embrassa son front en caressant ses cheveux. Il lui murmura doucement :

-« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est mieux ainsi, ma petite mortelle. »

Puis il recula et lui fit un triste sourire. Il reprit la forme d'Odin et reconduisit sa compagne à la salle du trône. Il fit demander le capitaine de la garde et lui ordonna de faire ouvrir le bifröst pour renvoyer « la femme de Midgard » dans son monde. En quelques heures, les procédures étaient réglées et Andréa se retrouva dans une immense sphère avec une vue formidable sur le cosmos. La brunette se tourna une dernière fois vers Odin, tentant, en vainc, de voir Loki à travers le vieux roi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle apparaissait dans la cours d'un grand magasin à quelques kilomètres de la place publique où elle avait rencontré Loki. L'avocate s'assit sur le rebord de l'entrée asphaltée, ressentant la chaleur du bitume sur ses jambes. Elle regardait sans les voir, les voitures circulant de toute part. Après environs une heure, elle parti en direction de sa demeure, en marchant lentement.

Le lendemain, les policiers vinrent la questionner sur sa propre disparition ainsi que sur le corps carbonisé retrouvé là où les gens croyaient l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois. De peur de passer pour une cinglée, elle inventa une histoire de fugue improvisée, un besoin soudain de changer d'air, en précisant qu'elle n'était jamais passée par cette place publique ce jour là et que ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent où elle se trouvait, elle refusa de répondre.

Après tout, même si elle leur disait, ils ne la croiraient pas.


End file.
